thewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
La Ranchero
The place Situated on prime real estate near the center of town, La Ranchero is the local brothel and the site of many dirty dealings of all varieties. It’s a two story, square building with a small balcony on the top floor where women can wave to the men below or men can relax and look at the stars with a little bit of company. It’s a well-built building, painted a dull sage green, and lit by hanging lanterns during the night. The girls work hard during the day and night, going in shifts so that a girl is always available. The showroom below is open at all hours but monitored by armed guards disguised as patrons. As you enter, a single sign is posted. The layout of the first floor is simple, a long stage stretches one wall with chairs in front of it. These chairs are usually filled with the richer, quieter but sleazier guests. On the stage, two poles reach to the ceiling where girls dance and show off the goods. When they are commissioned by a patron another takes her place on the stage. The rowdier, less wealthy patrons sit at the many round tables that cover the ground floor in messy rows. A bar on the opposite wall of the stage sells various liquors and is where transactions can be done. A large sets of wooden stairs, just off to the right of the stage, leads up to the second floor. Access to the second floor must be bought or bartered for, though the bouncer guarding it could likely be talked up. Anyone who gets to the second floor will find it more lavish than the first, with various paintings, decorations and other knick-knacks adorning the walls and small tables. A narrow hallway leads to eight rooms and at the end of the hallway is the open balcony, where men can relax after having their fun. The people Worthington - Bartender: A short, red necked fellow with his roots in some unsavory profession, or so the rumors go. He’s a thin man, standing at an even five-foot and with a mullet for the ages, shaven on the front of his head, braided thickly in the back and reaching past his shoulders. He’s the friendly sort in his own way but won’t tolerate nosy folks, and has a near instant distain for anyone buying the services of Bambi, who he tries, very unsuccessfully to woo. Augustus - Bouncer: The bouncer stands at six-foot two and, with a build that seems more fat than muscle, may seem like a push-over to some of the bigger, rougher patrons but make no mistake, he can throw down with the best of them and he’s best left untested but he’s a genuinely open and fun man to be around. He’s got a thick goatee, and his various tattoos speak to some obscure tribal past. He commands the other bouncers around the Ranchero and has a natural charisma. Bambi Lane - Working Girl: The star gal at the Ranchero and one of the girls brought in for Corotto’s early brothel attempts. She’s got olive skin, wavy black hair and is about as beautiful as you can expect in the Wasteland. She’s a kind soul, a little snippy but she puts on the act for anyone willing to buy her services. '' Mercury - ''Working Girl: A hot little redhead from god knows where. Her hair is pixie-cut and her body is lithe but not very curvy. She’s got an attitude with the other gals and no one really cares for her, except the patrons of course. She’s heavily tattooed from tits to toes with things that hint at a possible gang background. Nonetheless, she has “magic fingers” '' Kitty - ''Working Girl: A bigger girl, with surprising strength. Her tan skin and blond hair hint at a life spent outside and she speaks a strange tribal language, though she understands English. She’s bigger than most girls but also curvy and well built. Her hair is done in thick, uneven braids all over her head and the patrons prefer her slightly subservient attitude. '' Ashley Atomic - Working Girl: '' The most money-hungry girl at the Ranchero, she’s willing to do anything for the right price. Don’t expect her to come cheap, but she’s one of the more experienced girls available and is almost the mother hen for the other girls. She’s got a silver-tongue and can usually work through the girl’s problems if not her own. Still, she’s available and expensive. '' Krystal Kelly - Working Girl: '' She’s one of the more popular girls, dark skin, long hair, and a curvaceous body. She’s a nice gal to everyone, a little too wise for her own good but she has skills in the bedroom and it makes her very famous by word of mouth. Bambi and her have a semi-rivalry waging behind the scenes, and the two can get fiercely competitive with each other. Cowboy -'' Working Man: He doesn’t dance on stage, isn’t extremely popular but he’s a handsome man, available only by request for women or men. The girls mostly ignore him, but treat him nicely when they acknowledge him. He and Kitty are often seen palling around but whether it’s a friendship, pity or something more depends on who you ask.'' Category:Settlements Category:Bucket Town